


Movie Night

by Dontknowmyname



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Caring Dean Winchester, Concerned Jack Kline, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontknowmyname/pseuds/Dontknowmyname
Summary: After a hunt goes sideways, the Winchesters do their best to keep the new tradition going.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> The imagery of movie nights on Tuesdays inspired me to write, but of course I had to include some hurt!Sam. Please excuse any false medical information.

“Can I pick the movie this time?” Jack pulled his jacket on and stood eagerly by the table, ready and waiting for their trip into town. 

“No,” Dean said bluntly, checking his pockets several times before picking the keys up from the table. “You’re only two. Your taste in movies has not developed enough yet.” 

Sam limped into the library with his steaming mug and gingerly took a seat before coming to Jack’s aid. “Let him pick one, Dean.” 

With an annoyed sigh, Dean gave in, but not without limitations, “I’m not watching anything that is animated or has talking animals.”

Jack felt the corners of his lips curl and his cheeks lift slightly as he smiled. His smile grew when he noticed Sam grinning as well. 

“What do you want to watch, Sam?” He really just didn’t want Sam to stop smiling.

“No way!” Dean shook his head vehemently, gently steering Jack towards the stairs. “I trust his taste in movies even less than yours. We’re good. You can pick.”

Jack heard A beautiful sound that he hadn’t heard in quite sometime. He turned around to marvel at it, realizing the sound was Sam’s laugh accompanied by his dimpled smile. The beauty of the moment was short lived as Sams chuckle turned into a wheezy cough. 

“Is Sam okay?” He asked, with concern, looking to Dean who normally held the answers when it came to younger Winchester.

“Sammy,” Dean apparently shared the same concern this time, “Send in a prescription for an inhaler and antibiotics. We’ll pick it up on our way back. I don’t like the sound of that cough.”

“It’s fine,” Sam took a sip of whatever was in his mug and his shoulders visibly relaxed. “No fever so I’m good, Dean.”

Jack swore he could feel Dean roll his eyes, but it might have just been the way Dean’s grip tightened slightly around his arm. If Jack could tell that Dean wasn’t convinced, then he knew Sam was aware as well. 

“I could hel-“ 

“No!” The brothers cut Jack off with their simultaneous response, but Sam was the one to continue. “Jack, I’m good. Really. Don’t waste your energy on me.”

“Yeah, can’t you see he’s perfectly fine.” Jack was pretty sure Dean was being sarcastic, but luckily for him, Dean confirmed his suspicion. The eldest Winchester continued steering Jack toward the stairs and raised his voice as they headed for the door. “He just spent hours in the forest, stretched and tied down during a torrential downpour in nearly freezing temperatures, but that’s nothing. There’s no way he’d be sick or hurting. That would be ridiculous.”

Through the railing, Jack could see Sam shaking his head with a weak smile. Jack was still trying to understand this routine. It didn’t make much sense to him even after watching the brothers’ behavior for two years now. He couldn’t understand why Sam would hide his injuries or illnesses from Dean and in return Dean would mask his concern with humor, while still finding a way to take care of the younger brother. If Dean knew Sam was hiding something and Sam knew that Dean could see through his façade, then why did they both pretend?

Wouldn’t it just be easier to be honest? Jack knew there weren’t many, if any, other secrets between the two. This seemed so trivial considering everything else they have dealt with.

“At least go lay down, Bitch.” Dean leaned over the railing and yelled down to Sam.

Of course Sam shouted back. “Whatever, jerk.”

Dean huffed and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but instead, reached into his pocket and threw something down at Sam. No surprise, Dean hit his intended target and Sam startled, but laughed as he picked the item up off the table, popping it into his mouth. Why Dean kept M&Ms in his pocket was another question, but Jack didn’t ask.

As hard as he tried, Jack knew he would never fully understand these two men. 

“So Sam isn’t sick?” Jack asked when they finally made it outside. This time he saw Dean roll his eyes before climbing into the impala, leaving Jack even more confused. 

 

~~~~*~~~~

When they arrived back at the bunker, Jack quietly followed Dean inside. The bunker was quiet, contrast to a few weeks ago when hunters mingled around the safe haven. 

“Go find Sam while I grab the rum.” Dean dropped the bag on the table. “I’m going to need it to get through the torture that is modern horror movies.”

Jack didn’t respond, almost certain this was one of those times he should remain quiet and just do what was asked. He knew Dean wasn’t actually mad so he shrugged and turned to head toward Sam’s room.

He knocked once, “Sam, we’re back.” No answer.

He knocked again, “I picked that horror movie you wanted to see.” No answer, again. 

When he twisted the knob in his hand, the door opened and he figured it was okay to enter. He looked around for Sam, but the room seemed empty. He stepped out of Sam’s room and checked the bathroom as well what Dean called the “man cave”. Sam was no where to be found. 

He headed back to Sam’s room and did a more thorough look. Surprisingly, he noticed a figure slumped against the wall on the side of the bed, hair falling over a lax face. It took a few seconds for Jack to take in the sight before him, but then he reacted in the only way he could think of. 

“Dean!” 

Not surprisingly, Dean came running with what would have been record speed for a normal person. He took only a second to figure out why Jack was calling him and less than second to be at Sam’s side.

“What happened?” Dean brushed Sam’s hair back and Jack could see his eyes scanning the younger man for missed injuries. 

“I don’t know,” Jack admitted honestly. “He didn’t answer so I walked in and I didn’t see him so I went to find him, but…”

“Alright,” Dean held his hand up to stop Jack’s rambling. “Either he lied, or this fever just started.”

“So He is sick?”

“Yes, Jack,” Dean practically growled as he firmly patted Sam’s cheek. 

Slowly, Sam’s eyes started to blink open and met Jack’s own before they focused on Dean. This was one of those moments when Jack felt like he was intruding, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. 

“You’re back,” Sam whispered. 

“And you’re sick,” Dean confirmed the obvious as he grabbed a hold of Sam’s forearms and tugged the taller man to his feet then. “What the hell happened, Sammy?”

“I was having trouble breathing when I laid down and the floor was cool so I decided to take a nap down there.” Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hands over his face and rubbing his knuckle into his chest. 

Without a word, Dean slapped the side of Sam’s shoulder and walked out of the room. Jack found himself looking to Sam for answers this time, but all he got was a shrug. 

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, breaking the silence.

“I’m fine,” The lie seemed to come reflexively, but then Sam continued. “Apparently I still need more rest though and maybe an inhaler.”

As if on cue, Dean entered Sam’s room again with an unfamiliar object and a bottle of prescription medicine in his hand. Jack moved out of the way, allowing Dean to return to his position in front of Sam. He handed the younger man the unfamiliar object and Sam took it with what Jack could only assume was a grateful nod. 

“Where did this come from?” Sam asked as he shook the item up and then flicked the cap off before closing his lips around it and pressing the canister down. 

“I always keep the extras in case my dumbass little brother needs something and is too stubborn to get it for himself.” Dean stared at his brother as Sam sucked in another puff. “You know, times like this.”

Jack smiled as Sam rolled his eyes and pushed the cap back on what Jack figured was an inhaler. He noticed how Sam finally took in a long, deep breath, rubbing his chest once again. While his eyes still seemed glassy, Sam’s facial features relaxed and air was obviously moving more easily though his lungs. 

“If you want me to say you’re right, it’s not happening.”

“I want you to take care of yourself.” 

“Alright,” Sam agreed. “I’m good now, so can we watch the movie?”

“Cas should be here with dinner soon,” Dean shook the bottle of pills in his brother’s face. “Once you eat something, you’ll take these too.”

“Yes, Mom.”

“You want me to bring her into this?”

Sam held his left hand up and grabbed the bottle with his other. Satisfied, Dean headed back out of the room, stopping briefly to pick up the liquor bottle he had sat on Sam’s dresser.

“I’ll be in the man cave,” he offered over his shoulder as he exited. 

Jack was surprised that he even picked up on the silent ‘holler if you need me’ communicated between the two and he turned to see Sam smiling again. He stood from the chair and stopped by Sam’s side, staring at the man he knew had been more like his father than Lucifer himself. 

Sam turned toward Jack and reached out to touch his arm with a smile. It felt good that they too had their own silent communication. Here Sam was reassuring Jack that he would be just fine.

“What movie did you get?” Sam finally spoke up as he slowly got to his feet. 

“The Quiet Place” Jack felt even better when Sam’s smile brightened. “Dean’s not happy about it.”

“He’ll be fine,” Sam laughed. “He likes John Krasinski.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
